Earth (60c)
Earth (60c) is a Human-inhabited universe in the Anima Project series. It is known for its inhospitable environment, sparse population, and giving rise to numerous powerful assassins and warriors as a result of the unforgiving environment. In Shadow of Ares, due to events surrounding Reality, the fundamental nature of Earth (60c) is altered to emulate the Dark Realm. Other Universes Earth (60c) interacts sparsely with other universes. Much of its interactions are, rather than economic in nature, in the realm of Acolyte or mercenary duty. Soldiers and assassins from Earth (60c) are frequently scouted by powerful military forces. Due to the fundamental nature of Earth (60c)'s structure, however, people rarely leave on their own. Structure Earth (60c) is divided into large districts which are given over to privately operating factions which conflict diplomatically and militarily over land and resources. Japan is one of the most organized places politically, with its political lines clearly defined and even establishing systems to identify one another by what faction they are from at a distance. A single faction consists usually of a central family at the center, with unrelated members of the faction being considered an expendable outer shell. In Japan particularly, the factions are exclusively divided between families. Countries & Features Within Japan, the islands are divided into seven districts, each designated by a specific clothing color or visible hair dye which allows for quick recognition by those from other factions. Sapporo The Sapporo region is the northernmost, as well as one of the largest sectors. It is operated entirely by the Kentai family, recognized by deep green colors. Known to specialize in light blade weapons. Sendai The Sendai region is recognized by bright shades of yellow. Tokyo The Tokyo region is recognized by white and silver. Nagoya The Nagoya region is recognized by dark shades of blue. It is operated by the Akiyama family. Known to specialize in magic rituals and curses. Kyoto-Osaka The most heavily populated region, the Kyoto-Osaka region is recognized by bright red colors. Kyoto and Osaka were once separate regions. Kyoto, operated by the Akera family, absorbed the Osaka region as well as the Torachi family as a result of the near-extinction of the latter. Weapon specialties in the Kyoto-Osaka region vary heavily. Hiroshima The smallest region, recognized by dark grays and blacks. Nagasaki One of the smallest regions, recognized by light shades of blue. People From Earth (60c) * [[Yuu Akera|'Yuu Akera']] - The Ruby Flare. An acolyte and member of the Akera family. Takashi Akera - The Blood Monarch. An acolyte and member of the Akera family. Satoshi Akera - The Shadow Walker. An acolyte and member of the Akera family. Hana Akera - The Mindflayer. An acolyte and member of the Akera family. Masaru Akera - The Veil of Night. An acolyte and member of the Akera family. Tatsuya Kentai - The patriarch and leader of the Kentai family. Akemi Kentai - Member of the Kentai family. Demon Lord Luctus. Akane Kentai - The Machine Empress. An acolyte and member of the Kentai family. Demon Lord Virus. Daisuke Torachi - A member of the Torachi family. Yuko Akiyama - The Crescent Moon. An acolyte and member of the Akiyama family. Category:Universes Category:Universes in Shadow of Ares Category:Universes in Advent of the Hunter Category:Universes in Viral Gambit